


Late Night Chat

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Weeks after Damon's defeat, there are still some things that need to be said.





	Late Night Chat

In the middle of the night, two people were still up. Virgil, despite the others best efforts, couldn't get to sleep. It frustrated him to not have a reason why. He wasn't having any nightmares or his usual anxious thoughts and it didn't feel like he had insomnia; he just had felt nagging in the back of his mind.

  
Sighing, Virgil got up from the bed, making sure that he didn't accidentally wake the others up. Opening the door to their bedroom as silently as possible, the side left and made his way down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, he noticed the lights in the dining room were on. Curious as to who else was up at this time, Virgil crept quietly into the room.

  
Gunther looked up, one of his ears twitching as he heard a slight creak in the floorboards. Glancing over, he noticed Virgil standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Virgil?"

  
"I-uh...hey Gunther," Virgil muttered, not making eye contact. Seeing the demon just made the nagging feeling stronger.

  
Said demon raised an eyebrow in response, "Something wrong? I thought you went to bed a few hours ago."

  
"Tried to," came the mumbled answer. "Just...couldn't sleep, I guess."

  
Gunther frowned at Virgil, feeling concerned for the side, "What's on your mind?"

  
Virgil sighed and wished he hadn't bothered to come down stairs. After much arguing with himself, he spoke quickly, "Thanks for saving me from Damon's attack in that town."

  
Blinking as he grasped what Virgil said, Gunther got up and walked over. As he did so, Virgil's nervousness grew. ' _We haven't mentioned Damon in weeks. Should have just kept my mouth shut. Stupid, stupid, stu-_ '. Virgil's was knocked back to reality when he felt Gunther's hands on his shoulders. "Wha-?"

  
"Let's go sit in the commons," Gunther said, leading the side out of the dining room. Sitting the side down on the couch, Gunther turned on one of the lights and sat down next to him. "Now then, about what you just said-"

  
Virgil cut him off, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I get that you want to move on from that whole thing."

  
"Relax," Gunther shushed him gently. "Now as I was saying - you didn't need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you." Gunther was met with a confused look so he continued, "You didn't have to save me from Damon to begin with but you did. Even after everything..."

  
Wincing, Virgil knew exactly what Gunther was getting at - everything from the very start, yes, but in particular the "experiments" Gunther- ' _No, not Gunther. **Insanity**. **He** did that._ ' Quietly, Virgil spoke up, "It...it wasn't... I mean-." Taking a breath, he tried to get the words out, "You weren't in your current state of mind - you weren't... _you_. I mean, yeah, what happened was fucked up but...I don't know. I wanted to hold what happened against you but...after literally everything since then, I just...I _can't_."

  
"...Still, this is long overdue," Gunther said, placing his hands back on Virgil's shoulders. Staring right in Virgil's eyes, he spoke once more. "Virgil, I am sorry. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through, I'm sorry for the hell I put the others through. I can't change the past but I can work to make the future better for _you_ , for _Thomas_ , for _everyone_."

  
Virgil was rendered speechless by Gunther's apology. It was definitely not what he was expecting the demon to say, far from it. Without another word, Virgil clung to Gunther, shaking slightly as he fought to keep sudden tears in. In return, Gunther gently rubbed the side's back, letting him stay there for as long as he needed.

  
Eventually, after was seemed like an eternity, Virgil pulled back and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he offered a shaky smile at Gunther.

  
" _I forgive you_."


End file.
